Class 3-A
Class 3-A (known as''' Class 2-A''' prior to graduation to 3-A and Class 1-A prior to that) is considered one of the most diverse and rambunctious classes in Mahora Academy which is known for energetic students. Though not all of them are aware of the it, the class contains a wide variety of character types, from the usual student athletes, bookworms, and cheerleaders, as well as a kung fu master, a swordswoman, a ninja, an aspiring cook, an internet idol, a budding reporter, a ghost, a gynoid, two half-demons, one full demon, two super-geniuses (one of whom is from the future), a vampire and even a twilight princess among others. Students Sayo Aisaka : Main article: Sayo Aisaka Student 1, Sayo Aisaka is the helpless and meek ghost of a former student, occasionally accompanied by a pair of hitodama. More often frightened than frightening, she is invisible to virtually everyone, and her presence goes mostly unnoticed. Eventually, she does get noticed by her teacher and most of her classmates and becomes a friend and ally in his quest, particularly with seatmate Kazumi Asakura. Yuuna Akashi : Main article: Yuuna Akashi Student Number 2, Yuuna Akashi is an athletic girl who plays basketball and is often seen together with Makie Sasaki, Ako Izumi, and Akira Okouchi, the sports group. Her father is Professor Akashi, one of the Mage-teachers at the Academy. Despite this fact, she knows nothing about magic herself. Yuuna is the most mischievous one amongst the sports girls. She has a weakness for strange products from a TV shopping channel; the show is on during class time, but since she can't stand to miss it, she tapes it. Kazumi Asakura : Main article: Kazumi Asakura Student Number 3, Kazumi Asakura is the resident class reporter with a camera always on hand. She likes to get the inside scoop on everything that goes on, and is part of the Mahora Paparazzi. She was one of the first girls in the class to learn Negi's secret, which she discovered accidentally in Kyoto while investigating the rumor that someone had proclaimed her love to Negi. Though initially she intended to reveal Negi's secret to the world, she was persuaded to keep quiet about it, and is occasionally seen plotting with Chamo. Yue Ayase : Main article: Yue Ayase Student Number 4, Yue Ayase is the cool slacker. She is often seen drinking unusual beverages from juice boxes, unfortunately her constant drinking of these juices often leads to her using the restroom quite frequently. Despite being a talented bibliophile, she hates studying and is amongst those with the lowest grades in the class, and hence is a member of the Baka Rangers study group. She was initially disinterested in making friends, though Nodoka Miyazaki was the first to make an impression on her, by saying that anyone who likes books can not be a bad person. Ako Izumi : Main article: Ako Izumi Student Number 5, Ako Izumi is a shy athletic girl who works as a school nurse's assistant. One interesting point is that she has a fear of seeing blood, which makes her position as a nurse's assistant seem odd. She has a large scar across her back, which she makes every effort to hide from others and is the source of her low self-confidence, as she believes that the mark makes her ugly and unwanted. She is usually seen with Makie, Yuuna, and Akira. She is also the manager of the boy's middle school soccer club, and in charge of 2-A's sanitation department. She does not consider herself anyone special and is one of the better-behaved members of the class, quite a contrast to the more mischievous Yuuna. Akira Okouchi : Main article: Akira Okouchi Student Number 6, Akira is a tall, athletic, and very quiet girl in the swimming club. She is so good at swimming that the Mahora High School Swimming Club is already looking to recruit her. She is a friend of Makie, Ako and Yuuna. She is not always comfortable with Yuuna's stunts. She is noted to be similar to Motoko Nakakami, though in looks only. Misa Kakizaki : Main article: Misa Kakizaki Student Number 7, Misa Kakizaki is the leader of the class's cheerleaders, Madoka Kugimiya and Sakurako Shiina, and a member of the Chorus Club. She loves shopping and hates soft drinks. She also has a fondness for karaoke. Misa also has some "adult" tendencies, far more than any of the other girls in the class. Asuna Kagurazaka : Main article: Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia Student Number 8, Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia, listed as Asuna Kagurazaka on the seating chart is the irascible dunce, incredible runner, and physically powerful lead female heroine. She is often in conflict with other people, especially Ayaka Yukihiro. Asuna has a crush on her former homeroom teacher, Takamichi Takahata, whom Negi replaces. Asuna is an orphan who was allowed into the school free by the Konoemon Konoe, yet still tries to pay towards her schooling with her wages earned delivering newspapers. Misora Kasuga : Main article: Misora Kasuga Student Number 9, Misora Kasuga is a hyperactive tomboy in the Track and Field Club, who had rivaled Asuna in the class sprint runs. She always wears a crucifix and is sometimes seen wearing a nun's habit. Her pactio artifact is a pair of sneakers that allow her to run and jump with superhuman ability and her partner is Cocone Fatima Rosa. Chachamaru Karakuri : Main article: Chachamaru Karakuri Student Number 10, Chachamaru Karakuri is a robot created by Satomi Hakase and Chao Lingshen for Evangeline A.K. McDowell, and is powered both mechanically and by magic. She is essentially a technological golem. Despite her robotic parts showing very clearly, only a select few in her class actually seem to have noticed, or ascribe her appearance to mere cosmetics. She is also in the Go and Tea Ceremony Clubs, but only because Evangeline is in those clubs as well. Madoka Kugimiya : Main article: Madoka Kugimiya Student Number 11, Modoka Kugimiya is the serious one of the three cheerleaders in the class. She makes sure that the other cheerleaders (especially Sakurako Shiina) do not get into any trouble. She likes Western music, but hates playboys and is mildly obsessed with her husky voice. Her surname is usually the target of nickname making (which Madoka does not like) from her classmates. Ku Fei : Main article: Ku Fei Student Number 12, Ku Fei is the energetic and joyful Chinese martial arts| Chinese girl. She is Baka Yellow of the Baka Rangers study group, her excuse being that she can't concentrate much on her English studies as she is still learning Japanese, an excuse supported by her pronounced Chinese accent. Konoka Konoe : Main article: Konoka Konoe Student Number 13, Konoka Konoe is a cheerful and caring girl who lives with Asuna and Negi. If anything, she is the mediator of the group, being both Asuna's best friend and Negi's biggest supporter. Her test scores are top-notch. She is also the granddaughter of the Konoemon, and occasionally endures his attempts to arrange an omiai for her. A fan of fortune-telling, she has tremendous magical potential, having come from a family of powerful mages. Her father, Eishun Konoe, is the chief of the Kansai Magic Association, who married her mother, the school headmaster's daughter, in an arranged marriage in order to ease tension between the Kansai and Kanto Magic Association. She was childhood friends with Setsuna Sakurazaki. Haruna Saotome : Main article: Haruna Saotome Student Number 14, Haruna Saotome is the local rumormonger and a frequent companion of Yue and Nodoka. If there is a rumor going around in the class, she is usually at the root of it all. It is said that her rumor-spreading abilities are so well developed that she can spread them to the other end of the school in two hours. She eventually figured out Negi's secret at the tournament, as well as the fact that her friends Yue, Nodoka, and Konoka already knew about it. Subsequently, she interrogated them until they told her everything. As a member of the Library Exploration Club, she seems to have made it her mission to get Nodoka together with Negi, whether Nodoka wants her help or not. Setsuna Sakurazaki : Main article: Setsuna Sakurazaki Student Number 15, Setsuna Sakurazaki is an expert of the Shinmeiryu style of fighting and has some knowledge of onmyō-jutsu. She wields a nodachi''named ''Yūnagi. A native of Kyoto, she is a childhood friend of Konoka Konoe and serves as her guardian. Although extremely devoted to Konoka, Setsuna feels unworthy of protecting her, and tries to maintain an atmosphere of impersonality. In her childhood, she trained with Motoko and Seno Nakakami. Setsuna is also a winged hanyou: the daughter of a human and a crow demon. A form of albinism compounds her mixed heritage. She has white wings, even though crows are black; also, Evangeline A.K. McDowell has alluded to Setsuna using colored contacts and hair dye. Viewed as an omen of ill luck because of the white color of her wings, Setsuna was forced into exile from her tribe. Makie Sasaki : Main article: Makie Sasaki Student Number 16, Makie Sasaki is the energetic (and sort of childlike) rhythmic gymnastics. Although she is a gymnast, her spirit is her strong and weak spot, as told by her coach. She is a friend of Ako, Yuuna and Akira, who are also in sports clubs, and is Baka Pink of the "Baka Rangers" study group, standing out as the second lowest scorer. Makie really likes Negi Springfield (she thinks that he's very cute, but at the same time, can recognize his maturity), but because of his age, does not like him in any romantic way. Sakurako Shiina : Main article: Sakurako Shiina Student Number 17: Sakurako Shiina is the most cheerful of the three cheerleaders in the class. She likes Negi Springfield, but only because she thinks he is cute. She loves karaoke and her pet cats, Cookie and Biscuit and is in the Lacrosse Club. As a hobby, Sakurako gambles a lot (it was probably a habit instilled in her younger days). She wins her bets most of the time, with great profit. Mana Tatsumiya : Main article: Mana Tatsumiya Student Number 18, Mana Tatsumiya is the daughter of the keepers of the Tatsumiya Shrine, which is on campus, and works part-time there as a priestess, employing guns with spellbreaker bullets as her tool of exorcism. She is not what one describes as sociable, since she keeps to herself most of the time and does not engage in conversation. She is also a mercenary, and mostly takes on contracts that pertain to exorcising demons and ghosts but will take on any job as long as she is paid well. Chao Lingshen : Main article: Chao Lingshen Student Number 19, Chao Lingshen is the top student of the entire year group (also referred to as the "smartest kid in the school"). A rich Chinese girl, she is in many clubs and is particularly into cooking. Before the Mahora Festival, she runs the Chao Bao Zi restaurant out of a specially modified streetcar, along with Satomi Hakase, Satsuki Yotsuba, Ku Fei, and Chachamaru Karakuri. She is best friends with Satomi, and both enjoy using Satomi's inventions on Ku Fei. Her origins are mysterious. Kaede Nagase : Main article: Kaede Nagase Student Number 20, Kaede Nagase is the gentle and calm yet strong and tall girl. She has an easy-going attitude and is almost always seen with her eyes almost closed. She frequently ends her sentences with "de gozaru", an archaic verb form historically used by samurai. She also has a tendency to address people, with the honorific "-dono". In her free time, she trains in the mountains, displaying a wide range of ninja-like abilities. She later uses her abilities to great effect. Chizuru Naba : Main article: Chizuru Naba Student Number 21, Chizuru Naba is a gentle, motherly, and loving, yet strange girl. She is a kind person to everyone, volunteers at the daycare center in Mahora City and is in the Astronomy Club. She is a good cook, and has exceptional domestic skills. Even though she is nice, she can be sometimes be scary. Fuka Narutaki : Main article: Fuka Narutaki Student Number 22, Fuka Narutaki is the elder of the Narutaki twins and the class prankster who always seems to be looking for some way to get into trouble. More often than not, she winds up getting Fumika Narutaki to help her out as well. Both she and her sister claim to be taking ninjutsu lessons from Kaede, but whether they have any appreciable skills is questionable. Fumika Narutaki : Main article: Fumika Narutaki Student Number 23: Fumika Narutaki is the younger of the Narutaki twins. She is almost the complete opposite of Fuka. Her hobby is cleaning, and while she goes along with Fuka's pranks, constantly tries to tell her sister that they are bad ideas. The twins claim to be undergoing ninjutsu training from their roommate Kaede, and are often seen wearing ninja outfits. Satomi Hakase : Main article: Satomi Hakase Student Number 24, Satomi Hakase is the robotics expert. She is best friends with Chao Lingshen, and created Chachamaru Karakuri with her help. Her nickname is "Professor", a play on her last name as it is also pronounced "Hakase". She and Chao enjoy testing her inventions on Ku Fei|Ku Fei. She is also a member of the Robotics and Jet Propulsion Society of Mahora University. Her great intelligence, obsession in her work, and somewhat lacking common sense, lead her classmates to refer to both her and Chao as mad scientists. In her biography, she dislikes things that cannot be explained or scientifically proven, despite the fact that she is well aware of magic and uses it frequently in her work,. Chisame Hasegawa : Main article: Chisame Hasegawa Student Number 25, Chisame Hasegawa is the grumpy computer geek with a double life. An overly serious pragmatist in public, in private she becomes Chiu, a famous Net Idol who cosplays and displays glamorous and sexy photos of herself on her website after editing them in "Photoshock". She particularly dislikes the more eccentric members of her class. Actually, she worries that public revelation of her own hobby would label her as crazy as the rest of them. The only people who know about her double life are Negi, Kotaro Inugami, Kazumi Asakura, Ayaka Yukihiro, and Makie Sasaki. She also learns, to her dismay, that Negi has become a big fan of her alter ego Chiu and goes to her webpage every day. Evangeline A.K. McDowell : Main article: Evangeline A.K. McDowell Student Number 26, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, is the only Caucasian girl in the class, her birthday is not known; although her body stopped aging at age 10, she is over 500 years old. A cold and devilish little girl, she is actually a hunted witch and vampire, once having a six million dollar bounty on her head, nicknamed the "Dark Evangel" among other names. She rarely says much in class, and what she does say tends to lean towards an attempt to seem as evil as possible. She does have a soft side, however, which she rarely shows. Nodoka Miyazaki : Main article: Nodoka Miyazaki Student Number 27, Nodoka Miyazaki is the shy bookworm. A member of the Library Exploration Group, who also helps in the book store, she spends so much time in the library that people outside the Library Exploration Group refer to her as "librarian girl" or "bookshop." When Negi first arrived, she uses her hair to cover her eyes completely. Her current hairstyle usually leaves enough of an opening in her hair that one (and only one) eye and later both eyes can be seen, created by wearing a short ponytail. She is among the highest-scoring students in Negi's class. Despite having no interest in the opposite sex, Nodoka developed feelings for Negi after he saved her when she fell down some steps. During the second day of Kyoto field trip, Nodoka, after gaining the courage to do so, eventually confessed her love to Negi. However, due to Negi still being a kid, he didn't know how to properly respond to the confession. So he suggested that they should start off as friends, which Nodoka accepted. Natsumi Murakami : Main article: Natsumi Murakami Student Number 28, Natsumi Murakami is a sweet yet shy girl who is an actress in the theatrical club. She loves acting but dislikes her ad-libs as well as her own appearance (underdeveloped figure, unmanageable hair, and in the manga, freckles) because her body is not very 'mature'-looking. This is made worse by being roommates with Ayaka Yukihiro and Chizuru, who both have mature bodies and bigger breasts. Kotaro, who is also staying with them, assumes the identity as her younger brother. Ayaka Yukihiro : Main article: Ayaka Yukihiro Student Number 29, Ayaka Yukihiro is the rich class representative, as she is mostly called. She is the second daughter of the Yukihiro family. More often than not, she winds up being the only thing keeping the class in order, due to Negi's inexperience with handling large groups. She is currently the 3-A class president and is among the highest scorers on school exams, where she was last seen as ranked 4th in her whole grade. She and Asuna seem to hate each other, with the two often getting into fights, but it eventually becomes clear that they merely have an odd, but surprisingly close friendship that neither is willing to admit to. Satsuki Yotsuba : Main article: Satsuki Yotsuba Student Number 30, Satsuki Yotsuba, is the gentle cook of the class. She enjoys cooking and so is in the cooking club. She also works at Chao Bao Zi, a restaurant operated out of a streetcar that sells meat buns and other foods with Chao, Hakase, Ku Fei, and Chachamaru. She is also the school dining officer. A very nice and hard-working person, Satsuki is liked by everyone in Mahora, even Evangeline (who sees the rest of the class as a pack of air-headed beasts). Her very presence creates an atmosphere of serenity, and she can quickly put a stop to fights even between the hot-headed students in the High School and University martial arts clubs. Satsuki's dream is to have her own restaurant, as she likes making people happy through her food. Zazie Rainyday : Main article: Zazie Rainyday Student Number 31, Zazie Rainyday is the silent acrobat, and one of the most mysterious girls of the class. Nothing much is known about her, as she rarely associates with anybody, and even when she does, she rarely talks. What is known is that she is a member of the Nightmare Circus, the school's Acrobatic Club, and is seen directing a group of "monsters" or "spirits" when she offered to cover for her classmates during the school festival, and gave Chao a tiny living dragon as a farewell gift. Appearances *''Future Perfect: Chao Lingshen's Tale'' *''I Am ODST: Memoirs of a Student-Soldier'' *''Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm'' *''The Unsung War'' Category:Organizations in Kuro Arashi Category:Negima! Magister Negi Magi Category:Students in Class 3-A